


Animal Chaos

by darling_diary



Series: Shall We Vore [8]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, vore - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Same size vore, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_diary/pseuds/darling_diary
Summary: The Animal Chaos devilgram is filled to the brim with some vore teasing, so as the resident Shall We Vore representative, of course I had to do a rewrite to give the real way the story went~Based on the devilgram, so a lot of the dialogue leading up to the vore and a little bit after is from the game.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shall We Vore [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667398
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Animal Chaos

Darling had grown used to all the craziness of the Devildom pretty quickly. She hadn’t been left with much of a choice given how something weird seemed to happen every five seconds or so. Still, even this was...

“Mammon, what the hell was that?” Darling waved a hand in front of her face to get rid some of the smoke still curling about thanks to the magical item Mammon had thrown to the ground; the same smoke that had apparently turned her friends into... animal boys. Another day in the Devildom, then.

“Look, it’s a magical item that turns you into an animal! the effects wear off after a few hours. Pretty cool, right?” His new tiger tail flicked back and forth behind him, and every now and then his matching ears would twitch on top of his head.

Belphegor looked far less pleased by his own new traits, his fox ears drooped low. “Why did you have to drag me in to this?”

“C’mon, what’s the big deal?”

Darling watched them bicker back and forth, eyes flitting between them in mild shock. Idly, she felt the top of her own head, and to her surprise she felt something that hadn’t been there moments before.

“Woah, Darling, you’ve got horns!” Levi pointed to the top of her head, only confirming that she wasn’t imagining things.

“What kind? Am I some kind of deer?” She tilted her head back to try and get a glimpse, but however they were positioned wasn’t making that easy.

“Nah, I think you’re a gazelle.” Belphie said.

“Oh, really? Those are pretty cool, graceful and all that.” She reached up to touch her pointer fingers to the tips lightly.

Levi laughed. “At least I’m not the only herbivore.” He leaned over for a high five, which Darling gladly returned with a laugh of her own.

“Yeah,but what does it say about you that the only other herbivore is a human, Levi?” Mammon teased, flicking one of his little brother’s giraffe horns. 

His face turned beat red, and he swatted at Mammon’s hand. “Shut it, scumbag!”

Before more insults could be hurled, there was a low growl resounding through the room, and all heads turned to look at the source.

Beelzebub, bushy lion tail hanging sadly behind him, pressed a hand to his stomach. “... I’m hungry. I could eat a whole zebra.”

“Geez, sounds like your appetite transformed as well.” Mammon said.

“Also...” Beel blushed, his eyes flicking to and away from Darling. “Darling... smells really good right now...”

Mammon took a step back, his ears standing straight up and his tail going stock still. “Your jokin’, right? You can’t go around eating people just ‘cause you’re a lion right now!” 

Like he wasn’t even fully aware he was doing it, Beel walked a step closer to Darling. “Darling looks so yummy...” 

“Lol, you carnivores are such beasts.” Levi shook his head.

“How about I eat you first.” Mammon growled, angling his head in his direction.

“Hey! You can’t seriously be thinking of eating some poor, innocent giraffe, can you?”

Belpie sat back, folding his arms. “Levi probably tastes bad. If I’m going to eat someone, I’d rather it be Darling.” He nodded his head lazily in her direction.

“Oh, I guess you’re a carnivore too, Belphie. And excuse me! I’ll have you know that i’m delicious!”

“Levi... Maybe that’s not the battle you should be fighting right now.” Darling sighed.

Mammon pressed is hand to his own stomach, a curious expression on his face. “I do feel kinda strange... And Darling does look really appetizing right now...” 

Darling’s new set of ears twitched at his words, weird, like an involuntary fear response. She’d hardly spent much time being truly afraid of the brothers, even if she should, but it was like she could feel some new instincts creeping up, telling her to beware the vicious predator. But it was only Mammon, he’d never do anything to actually hurt her... Right? She played it off with a joke. “Well, of course I do~”

He quirked an eyebrow at her. “Is that somethin’ you should be bragging about?”

Beel’s baritone voice interjected into the conversation. “Cut it out, you guys...! I won’t let anyone eat Darling! Over my dead body!”

Darling blinked up at the gluttony demon, his ears folded back against his head and a small hint of fangs showing as he talked. She hadn’t expected him to jump to her defense so strongly. Though, she thought she noticed something else in his expression after, some sort of hesitance in the way he brought his hand up to grip his wrist.

Mammon put his hands up to placate him. “We’re just jokin’. Did ya really think we’d eat someone so important to us?”

Belphie leaned forward, his eyes squinted as he examined his twin. “Beel, you seem like you’re in pain. Are you okay?”

A loud groan filled the room, a familiar sound that was already normally so loud but now seemed to be even further amped up. Beel clutched his stomach, his face scrunching up. “Ngh... Darling...!”

“Heh, I gotcha.” Mammon leaned forward with a smirk and poked a finger against Beel’s stomach. “You’re tellin’ us off, but you’re the one who wants to eat Darling the most!”

Darling rose from the couch, putting a hand out towards Mammon. “Mammon, hey-”

Beel’s stomach growled again. “Ngh...” And quick as that he spun on his heel and took off running, out of the common room and away from them... from her.

Belpie stood up too after his brother. “Beel! Wait, where are you going?” He took a step, but Darling placed her hand on is arm to stop him.

“Let me go after him, please?” No, no, no, her prey instincts screamed, run fast and far away from the predator.

He looked at her with concern. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Yeah, no way.” Mammon spoke up. “You saw him, he totally wants to eat you right now!”

“So do you.” She pointed out.

Mammon and Belphie both blushed, suddenly unable to meet her eyes.

“That’s why you should stick with me until this spell wears off.” Levi said. “Come back to my room; us herbivores can barricade there to protect ourselves.”

“Guys, please.” She said, already starting to back towards where Beelzebub went. He’s so much faster than her, she’s going to have to hurry if she wants to catch up. “Trust me, I promise it’s fine; please let me talk to him.” Maybe she should give in to her instincts, her common sense to stay away, but something stronger and more powerful pulled her to follow him. So she turned and ran after him without waiting for a response from the others.

She actually found him not too far away, leaning against a banister with his back to her. “Beel!” She called out to him.

He stiffened, and after only a beat he took off running again, not looking back at her.

“Beel, wait!” She urged her legs to move faster. Stupid demon speed, stupid human speed... Wait, stupid human speed feels somewhat faster than she remembered; was this somehow due to her new gazelle features? Whatever the case, she was able to keep up with Beel a lot better than she normally would have been able to.

“Don’t follow me...!” He called back to her without breaking stride. “Go back to the others! The way I am right now... I might eat you!”

“No you won’t! Please, stop running from me, Beel!” She continued to chase him.

“You’re still trying to follow me? You never know when to give up, Darling. Until I’m back to normal, i’m not sure that I’ll be able to control myself; so please, just leave me alone for a bit.”

“No way! I’m worried about you, Beelzebub, so i want to stay with you no matter how dangerous you say it is.” Darling huffed. They were in a long stretch of hallway and she saw a chance. He’d started to slow a bit, distracted by their conversation, and she pushed her legs to close the distance, sliding past him baseball style and skidding to a stop in front of him. She spread her arms wide, Beel almost tripping over himself in his haste to stop before he crashed into her.

They both stood there, breaths coming out in pants and staring the other down, waiting for one to break and give in. Darling poured every ounce of her resolve into her eyes.

“... you’re really not going to give in?” Beel shifted, shoulders slumping as he loosened the tension in his body and caved to her; and then, he smiled. “Fine, you win; I’m not going to run from you anymore.”

Darling’s arms flopped to her sides and she slumped forward, letting out a huge breath. “Good... phew, damn that was exhausting. Ah, I think my legs are going to hate me for the next month.”

Beel stepped forward to pat her on the back. “Honestly, that was pretty impressive.”

Despite her exhaustion, she laughed. “Yeah, it was, huh? Even with this animal spell, I never knew I had that in me.” She lifted her head, looking at him with a smile.

As soon as she looked at him like that, a blush appeared on his face and his eyes skipped away from her face to look anywhere else. “I appreciate you being willing to stay with me, but...Ah, it’s no good!” His gaze came back, hunger pouring out of the purple, and with it a hand rose to grip her chin, the other flexing against her bicep. “You look more delicious than anything in the world right now, I can barely stand it. Everything about you: your scent makes my stomach growl, and I can’t look at your skin without thinking about how it’s taste against my tongue, what you’d feel like slipping down my throat and deep into my stomach... Dammit!” He growled, squeezing his eyes shut and ducking his head.

“Hey... Hey, it’s alright, Beel; look at me.” She brought her hands up to cup his face, but he only shuddered and squeezed his eyes tighter. She frowned, how could she get through to him? “Beel...”

Darling ran her thumb along his cheek, and then she pulled his face forward and pressed a firm kiss directly to his lips.

That pulled a groan from him, and finally his half lidded eyes looked into hers. “Darling... No... No, that only makes me want to have you more. It’s like I got the smallest sample of the world’s greatest meal, I... I can’t...” Another growl, and this time faster than Darling could blink she was on the floor, Beelzebub’s nose pushed into the crook of her neck. “You smell so delicious.”

Darling pushed against his shoulders but it was no use, he was simply way too strong and so much bigger than her. “Beel, come on, you have to fight the urge. It’s only the lion instincts making you like this, please, you have to try and tap into your normal self.”

“That...” His hold on her tightened like he was almost scared to admit what he’d say next. “That won’t help.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean these feeling aren’t entirely new; I’ve wanted to eat you for a while now, but I’ve been pushing that desire away this whole time, all these animal instincts are doing is making it stronger but it’s not creating them.”

Darling felt everything around her still, she couldn’t even form a response. Sweet, precious Beelzebub had really been hiding the fact that he wants to devour her this whole time?

“I’ve been so scared of admitting it, I never wanted to chase you off and ruin things between us.”

“Wha- i think digesting me would do more than simply “ruin” thing between us, Beel.”

He pulled his head back abruptly, arms moving to frame her head as he looked down at her. “I would never digest you!”

She raised an eyebrow, trying very hard not to shrink and scramble away from him, knowing that would only put more hurt into his eyes. “But you already said you’ve been fantasizing about eating me,” She could barely get the word out. “I think you of all people would be very familiar with what happens to things that get eaten.”

He shook his head. “i want to eat you, sure, but I never want to hurt you. I... I could make it safe...” He blushes. “There are all kinds of protection spells out there, I even already know a couple of them.”

“So then if you weren’t holding back out of fear of hurting me...?”

“I was afraid I’d make you uncomfortable if I gave in and asked; I know the concept is pretty odd and even a bit terrifying to humans.”

Darling could hardly believe the situation she was in right now; if it weren’t for Beel’s still growling stomach, one would be able to hear a pin drop. “Okay,” She took a breath. “First of all, could you please let me sit up.”

His ears stiffened as though he’d only now realized what position he had her in, and he quickly pushed himself up and scooted back to give her some space.

“Thank you.” She raised a hand to run it through her hair. “This is kind of a lot to take in, if I’m being honest.”

Beel clutched his wrist to his chest, a clear nervous sign of his. “I know...” Another growl tore out of his stomach and he winced.

“I hate seeing you in pain like this...” The mental cogs in her head were turning as she looked at him, an idea clear and building. The prey instincts screamed and scolded her for even humoring it, but another part of her thought back to what he’d said earlier, his description of the hunger she made him feel and of her being swallowed up into his stomach. She wondered how it’d feel to be surrounded by him like that... Why was her face so hot? “You can really promise I won’t be digested?” Was she really going through with this?

The look on his face made it clear he couldn’t believe it either. It took him a couple seconds to find his words. “I, uh, yeah, yeah i promise I wouldn’t ever allow you to get hurt, especially by me.”

She chewed on her lip for a minute, wrestling with logical thought and primal fear and this new desire she’d never been able to entertain before. “I trust you, Beel; I know for a fact that you would never betray me.”

“Then you’re saying...!”

She looked into his eyes, a sure smile on her face. “If this is what will help you stop being in pain, then of course I will.” 

Cautiously, oh so cautiously, he crawled back over towards her. “You’re... sure?”

“Positive.” She cupped his cheek in her hand. "Ah, what about these horns, though?" She gestured to the top of her head.

"Hm. They might be a bit of a challenge... but nothing I can't handle." Smiling affectionately, he placed a hand between her horns to lightly ruffle her hair. "Thank you,Darling." A soft kiss was pressed to her forehead. "I promise to keep you safe." And then he whispered some words in a tongue that she had no idea what they meant, but they caused a warmth to wash over her like a blanket of security. 

His tongue flicked out over the spot he kissed, before he shuffled back a bit until he was kneeling by her feet, gingerly picking up both and lifting them towards his opening mouth. She couldn't help the way her breath hitched at the sight. Shit, this was actually happening; Beel was actually going to eat her. Even knowing it was safe, she knew at least some of the fear she felt was a basic human instinct running back to their time closer to the bottom of the food chain. 

He paused once her feet hit the back of his throat, and he looked up at her, giving her one last chance to back away from this precipice. She nodded her head, giving him the silent go ahead. He swallowed, deeply, as though he were a man starving, and she felt the slick muscles suck her feet and legs deeper within, until quick as that she was up to her thighs right below her hips. Her feet already pushed into the wider space of his stomach. A groan shuddered through Beel; and though his mouth was occupied, she could tell he was smiling. She shivered at the feeling of his tongue running over her thighs, tasting her skin and drinking in her flavor. His jaw ground lightly against her, not enough to hurt but enough to make it clear he was very much enjoying this meal. 

He grabbed her by the waist and in one smooth motion hefted her up so she was now upright, looking down at what awaited her. Another heavy gulp and she slid further; first to her chest, her arms pinned to her sides, and soon her entire vision was engulfed by the cavernous mouth. Hot breath washed over her and she twitched at the ticklish sensation. The muscles of his throat though, she was surprised at how soft it felt against her face. Something pressed tenderly against her from outside the throat, and she figured it was safe to assume that pressure was Beel feeling her as she slide through his throat, until finally the large bulge of her head dipped into his chest. She felt his grunt of discomfort more than she heard it as his throat struggled with her horns, but there was never a possibility of her being too much of a meal for the avatar of gluttony to handle. She piled into his stomach, forced to curl up into a ball in the constricting space. A deep sigh resounded around her, satisfaction singing out of it. 

"You taste even better than I imagined." His voice rumbled through her.

Hesitantly, she placed a hand on the stomach wall before her; her hand involuntarily flinching back at first contact. "Beel?" 

"Yeah? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Concern laced his voice, and his hands gripped the under side of his stomach. 

"I- I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm a little in shock still I guess; you actually did it. I'm in a stomach." Her skin wasn't burning and melting off, so she figured that meant whatever spell he put on her earlier was working as intended. 

"I did, yeah." She couldn’t see his expression, but she could hear the nerves in his usually so steady voice, now so vulnerable and unsure; not about her safety, but for the standing of their relationship with this new introduction. "How do you feel?" 

"I feel..." 

How does she feel? Scared, certainly, the duel primal instincts within her still telling her this was all wrong. Curious, all of this was so entirely new and something she hadn't even considered as possible up until a few minutes ago. But there was another feeling too, one that came from the surprisingly plush walls, the soothing warmth, and the solid presence of the man surrounding her. "... Comfortable. I feel comfortable." 

"Really?" He relaxed around her, the smile he had on evident. A pressure roamed against her, his hand rubbing circles into his stomach. 

"Yeah, honestly I wasn't expecting it to feel so nice in her. I think it will still take me a minute to fully relax in this situation, but... You're really comfortable, Beel." 

"I’m glad. I knew you'd feel nice in there, but imagining it is nothing compared to how you actually feel." 

She giggled. "Exactly how much fantasizing have you done about me, Beelzebub?" 

"Ah, well that's, I-"

The voice sounded farther away than it was do to being muffled by Beel's stomach, but she could faintly make out Levi calling out. "Hey, Beel! Are you back to normal?" 

"Is Darling still alive?" Belphie chimed in. 

"Ah." Beel gripped his stomach a little tighter, his back to his brothers so they couldn't see how it hung out in front of him. "Yeah, she is."

"Then where'd she go?" Mammon asks. 

"About that..."


End file.
